how Juvia finally got a crown
by TaoGrace
Summary: Quoting living classics (yuuba),"she didn't have a crown, so I gave her one"! Gruvia fluff, sweet enough to rot your teeth


One day, there was no more sun and light. One day, the sky turned (gray)dark and ugly, and then, it began to rain.

Because if the skies had turned _**gray**_, then she wouldn't have minded. At least, that's what she told him; before Gray had suddenly looked up, no longer in her eyes, but at the top of her head. Her hair was a mess, just how he liked it; blue strands were tossed in each direction, some even falling into her face.

Casually, he raised one hand from around her waist, and put some of the stray hairs behind her ears. The action made Juvia blush and look at him even more curiously than before.

After he had somewhat smoothed out her mane, a funny thought found its way in Gray's mind. Grinning boyishly, he concentrated a bit of magic in the hand that was tangled in the hair at the crown of her head.

Well, a crown indeed.

A small, carefully crafted and ornamented ice crown had appeared on Juvia's head, its transparency highlighting her blue hair beautifully. His grin softened into a fond smile.

Juvia felt the slight weight on her head, but was too mesmerized by Gray's expression. When was the last time he had smiled like that? She couldn't recall it.

She was pretty much in a daze; and when her fingers finally touched the smooth thing on her head, her blush intensified. He'd made a crown for her.

The girl looked down at his chest, finding the view somewhat less distracting than usual, and far easier to face than his eyes, because of the weird way he was looking at her. Well, she knew it wasn't _**weird**_, per say, but rather oddly affectionate for someone as laid-back as Gray.

What did he expect her to do? Juvia didn't know; so she simply looked up, her dark eyes shining as they bore into his, and her teeth gleamed white when she smiled at him. She was positively beaming.

Gray realized that they were pretty much grinning at each other like dopes and tried to calm down, thinking he had embarrassed himself a lot. Feeling his face grow warm instead of cold, he tried looking away from her (which was kind of hard, with her sitting in his lap and all… ) .

He felt her warm hands reach his head, tangling in his hair and turning it towards her (beautiful, honest-to-god, much-too-loving) face. Gray miserably failed in maintaining his cool, as she inched closer to him; pressing her plump and soft mouth against his.

The surge of heat coming from her mouth traveled south towards his chest, making his once-upon-a-time frozen heart flutter. Gray's arms tightened around her lithe frame, pulling her closer, flush against himself, and his lips moved against hers. Her mouth opened ever so softly and he fekt her murmur a warm _**Thank you**_ against him.

Juvia quickly hid her red face in his shoulder, not being able to look at him any longer. Her eyes fluttered closed (her lashes tickled his skin, but Gray said nothing) and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing herself into his cool skin.

Maybe, just maybe, if she got close enough to him, his ice would swallow her up, and she'd disappear into him, staying with him forever.

Gray's usually quick mind ha apparently taken a break, because the only thing in the world he could think about was the girl in his arms, the girl who clung to him as if he'd disappear any moment now.

It wouldn't be such a bad thing, to vanish with her, thought Gray, holding her even closer. The ice of her crown touched his ear, tickling him. Mirroring her earlier actions, he let his heavy head fall into her shoulder, his face a very interesting shade of red.

The notorious rain-woman was soft and warm, so entirely different from everything he was accustomed to. Gray kept nudging her, making her giggle softly. It was the most comfortable they had been in ages.

They didn't move for a long, long time.

However, when they did move, it was only to wobble an somehow fall on the mattress of their bed. Their arms and legs tangled and the sheets moved around them.

When they finally settled, Juvia humming into his neck, her crown poking at his nose; Gray drawing circles on the small of her back, both mages felt at peace, as they fell asleep. Together.

* * *

**A/N:** hello! as you might know, last night's FT chapter was the perfect mix of what-the-fuck moments and anguish, soo gruvia fluff was very much needed.

Gray and Juvia belong to hiro ma(troll)shima, bless his soul!

also, this ficlet was inspired by lovely yuuba and her amazing fanart. be sure to check her out on tumblr! :)

if you enjoyed this, you might want to let me know it in a review! ^u^


End file.
